The Things We Do for Love
The Things We Do for Love is a song sung by Chesney Ramirez and Tristan Conti. The song is a cover of the English art rock band, 10cc''s, original song. The song was originally released in 1977 on their album, ''Deceptive Bends. Ramirez and Conti's cover will be featured in Wiki Channel's all new original movie, NOT Another Happily Ever After, which also stars Conti. This song will be released on iTunes as a single on February 4, 2014. It was later announced that Ramirez and Conti will shoot a music video for this song which will be released during "BEE My Valentine Week," as promotion for the movie. Lyrics TRISTAN Too many broken hearts have fallen in the river Too many lonely souls have drifted out to sea, You lay your bets and then you pay the price The things we do for love BOTH The things we do for love. CHESNEY Communication is the problem to the answer TRISTAN You've got her number and your hand is on the phone BOTH The weathers turned, and all the lines are down The things we do for love, the things we do for love. Like walking in the rain and the snow When there's nowhere to go And you're feelin like a part of you is dying And you're looking for the answer in her eyes. You think you're gonna break up Then she says she wants to make up. CHESNEY Ooh you made me love you (TRISTAN: You made me love you) CHESNEY Ooh you've got a way (TRISTAN: You've got a way) CHESNEY Ooh you had me crawling, up the walls (TRISTAN: Oooooo ooooo) (Dance break) BOTH The things we do for love, the things we do for love. Like walking in the rain and the snow When there's nowhere to go And you're feelin like a part of you is dying And you're looking for the answer in her eyes. You think youre gonna break up Then she says she wants to make up. CHESNEY Ooh you made me love you (TRISTAN: You made me love you) CHESNEY Ooh you've got a way (TRISTAN: You've got a way) CHESNEY Ooh you had me crawling, up the walls (TRISTAN: Oooooo ooooo) BOTH A compromise would surely help the situation Agree to disagree but disagree to part When after all its just a compromise of The things we do for love, the things we do for love The things we do for love, the things we do for love The things we do for love, the things we do for love The things we do for love, the things we do for love Trivia *In an interview at the 2014 DGA Awards, Chesney Ramirez said, "When I heard about this I was so happy! Not only do I get to sing a song for such a spectacular movie but it's also a cover of an old song, which I love because I am such an old soul!" Ramirez went on to say, "I saw a few snippets of the movie with the cast and it looks really great and I'm not just saying that. I'm really happy one of my first real singles with the Wiki Company is for a movie like this." Category:Songs Category:Music Category:Singles Category:Jessie1010's projects Category:Projects Category:Chesney Ramirez discography